The invention relates to a system and method for data exchange for a multimedia system for a vehicle, with several units, which are connected to one another through an optical data bus laid as a ring line in the vehicle.
Multimedia systems are already standard equipment in top class motor vehicles. In a multimedia system for a motor vehicle, several units are connected to one another by an optical data bus, which is laid as a ring line so data exchange is possible between arbitrary units of the ring line.
Convenient, modem multimedia systems for vehicles are equipped, for example, with an audio system that includes an audio radio receiving system, a cassette unit, an audio CD player, loudspeakers, a television receiver, a .VCR, a DVD player, a navigation system, a mobile telephone, a fax machine, an onboard computer, a keyboard, and a monitor. Of course the number of units will increase in the future.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique for exchanging data in a vehicle multimedia system.
Briefly, according to an aspect of the present invention, a multimedia system suitable for use in vehicle and capable of communicating with an external unit, includes an interface unit, a plurality of multimedia units, and an optical data bus configured as a ring line in the vehicle. The interface unit and the plurality of multimedia units are each connected to the optical data bus. The interface unit establishes a radio connection with the external unit, and the interface unit receives multimedia data over the radio connection and sends the received multimedia data over the optical data bus to at least one of the multimedia units.
The interface unit may be located at an arbitrary point in the ring line to establish the radio connection with the external unit.